Under The Same Sky
by stillewolfie
Summary: Mereka berbeda. Tapi, salahkah bila Tetsuya mencintainya? Akashi/Kuroko.
**Normal POV**

Bias hitam mulai tak terlihat, langit nuansa berwarna biru tak kunjung lepas dari penglihatannya. Meski pagi belum sepenuhnya muncul, tapi orang itu tahu bahwa segalanya pasti masih seperti yang dulu-dulu. Memasuki gerbang yang baru dibuka beberapa menit lalu, sepatu hitam melangkah di atas tanah pada pertengahan musim gugur.

Mengeratkan syal merah yang terbalut di leher, ia terus berjalan ke sebuah direksi yang tengah ia pikir. Dia terus berjalan maju, mengabaikan angin yang mampu menghentak batang pohon yang tak kunjung berdaun. Rambut serta ujung miliknya bergerak, menciptakan sebuah atensi yang mampu membuat dirinya cukup tersadar.

Akashi Seijuurou berhenti. Destinasi kini tengah tertuju pada satu afeksi.

Seijuurou tak pernah berkata kalau dia selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali. Ia bukan orang pertama yang muncul secepat ini. Namun saat melihat adanya atensi lain, ia menyadari bahwa segalanya tentu bukanlah sebuah opini. Seijuurou berjalan mendekati, ia tahu kalau sosok lain tengah mengetahui keberadaannya yang memang selalu datang untuk menemuinya di sini.

Orang itu memiliki telinga yang sensitif, dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati warna merah di tengah-tengah gelapnya pagi. Ia mengerjap pelan, sedikit tak percaya kalau orang yang sama kembali datang untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Akashi-kun … datang lagi."

Suaranya lembut—cukup hangat untuk sapaan pertama di pertengahan musim gugur.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Dia—Tetsuya, namanya—berdiri. Ia menepuk bagian belakang celananya dan kembali menatap sosok pria tinggi yang sudah tak asing lagi. Seijuurou berbalik, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon berbatang tanpa daun. Ia duduk di sana. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia tahu kalau Tetsuya mendekatinya—mengikutinya.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun selalu datang pagi?"

"Aku ada rapat OSIS hari ini."

"Terlalu cepat, Akashi-kun. Lebih efektif kalau rapatnya diadakan sore setelah pulang sekolah."

"Sore ada latihan klub. Aku tidak boleh egois, Tetsuya."

 _Tidak boleh egois?_

Ha.

"Oh, begitukah?"

Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya akan pergi, jadilah ia menarik lengan itu dan membawa si biru langit duduk di sebelahnya. Tetsuya menurut, ia tak berbuat hal yang tidak perlu. Di sana mereka kembali terdiam. Seijuurou yang menatap langit gelap akibat pagi belum muncul sepenuhnya, serta Tetsuya hanya duduk dengan ekspresi andalan.

"Meski sudah dua minggu, aku masih bingung." Seijuurou tetap diam, namun ia mendengarkan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi-kun selalu mengunjungiku."

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan dari laki-laki di sebelahnya, ia melepaskan syal miliknya dan memasangkannya pada leher Tetsuya. "Pakailah. Hari ini cukup dingin."

"Seharusnya kau lebih mencemaskan dirimu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu kalau perkataanku adalah mutlak?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mengetahuinya." Seijuurou melilitkan syal tersebut dengan sempurna. "Gunakan ini sebentar saja."

Sentuhan terakhir—Seijuurou mengeratkan lilitannya di leher Tetsuya, melipatnya dengan rapi agar pemuda di sisinya tidak tercekik.

Lagi-lagi angin musim gugur menghantam mereka, suhu di lapangan belakang mulai menurun drastis. Seijuurou sedikit kedinginan, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya. Pandangan terus berfokus pada Tetsuya, pemuda yang sekarang sedang memperhatikannya juga. Manik biru seindah langit musim panas mengerjap, jari kecilnya mencengkram ujung mantel milik Seijuurou. "Aku tidak butuh ini, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya bersiap menarik syalnya. "Di sini dingin, aku yakin—"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Mantel ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Seijuurou menyentuh tangan Tetsuya yang nakal. "Kau tidak boleh melepasnya."

Melihat Seijuurou yang bersikeras, Tetsuya hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

Pemuda berhelai merah beranjak mendekat. Ia memeluk Tetsuya hingga bahu mereka saling berbenturan. Seijuurou mengabaikan suhu dingin yang kembali menghantam tubuhnya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah Tetsuya, si pemuda bermata biru cerah dengan ciri khas yang luar biasa. Bibir tipis tersenyum, tangan si manik belang terus memeluk Tetsuya dengan protektif.

"Akashi-kun, lepaskan."

"Tidak, Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau hangat."

Dunia mendadak hening.

Seijuurou tahu. Meski ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun, ia sadar kalau wajah pucat milik Tetsuya kini bersemu seperti rambutnya—ah, bahkan sampai menjalar ke telinga.

Terkadang ia senang mengetahui sebuah fakta; _bahwa perasaan Tetsuya masihlah utuh._

"Akashi-kun … tidak perlu menemuiku terus."

"Aku di sini menemanimu. Tidak boleh, hm?"

 _Meski semua orang di dunia ini menghalangi Seijuurou untuk pergi, ia pasti akan menemui Tetsuya._

Seijuurou terus bersandar pada ujung kepala Tetsuya. Kepalanya mengadah, sekedar menghitung berapa menit lagi matahari akan muncul dan pagi menerjang. Kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam tepat, ia terpaksa harus pergi karena rapat memang dilakukan saat itu juga. Sedangkan Tetsuya pun harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak bisa lama-lama di sini.

Polesan warna biru mulai terlihat, Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. Sang pemuda berambut biru langit pun tampak diam saja, meski dalam hati ia kebingungan mengapa Seijuurou selalu seperti ini bila sedang berduaan. Tapi kalau diingat kembali, Tetsuya merasa senang. Ia bahagia. Ia aman karena ada Seijuurou di sisinya. Ia tidak sendirian.

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Tetsuya tidak mengerti mengapa Seijuurou tak pernah menyerah.

 _Padahal, dunia mereka sekarang berbeda._

.

.

.

 **UNDER THE SAME SKY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Under The Same Sky by stillewolfie**

 **Akashi S. & Kuroko T.**

AR, OOC, typos, shounen-ai, etc.

.

.

.

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia terpaku. Latihan klub sudah selesai, ia berniat untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di loker sekolah. Namun ketika ia membukanya, sebuah surat berwarna merah sudah tertata rapi di atas lipatan seragam sekolahnya. Padahal sebelum latihan tadi, benda tersebut tidak ada. Sepintas jika dilihat, surat itu seperti kiriman dari penggemar. Melihat warnanya yang berbeda, ada kalanya ia merasa heran. Tidak biasanya gadis-gadis manis mengirimkan surat cinta dengan amplop berwarna merah. Pasti mereka mengirimnya menggunakan amplop merah muda dengan tanda hati di penutupnya.

 _Lalu, ini kenapa?_

Ragu. Seijuurou ragu. Tapi ia tetap mengurungkan keraguannya itu. Ia penasaran. Jadilah, Seijuurou membuka amplopnya dan membaca isinya.

Satu pesan singkat yang sangat sederhana. Tapi ketika ia melihat siapa nama pengirimnya, jantungnya mendadak berdegup cepat.

 _A-Apa-apaan—_

"Akashi! Kenapa lama sekali—uh?"

Seijuurou cepat-cepat meremas kertas tersebut. Tapi, ia terlambat. Aomine Daiki, teman satu klubnya—tengah melihat segalanya.

"Daiki—" Seijuurou diam. Ia membisu. Wajahnya pucat. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir—"

"Akashi." Suara berat Aomine membuat Seijuurou tak tahan dengan gejolak dari tubuhnya. "Dia—"

 _Permasalahan itu mulai terjadi dari sini._

.

.

 **\- akashi seijuurou -**

.

.

Suasana kelas terlihat ramai. Namun, rasanya berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Suara kikikan geli dapat ia dengar dari sudut kelas. Seijuurou dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ia duduk tanpa melirik lagi ke samping kanan. Dirinya hanya tertarik pada langit musim gugur yang tampak menawan di matanya. Tapi segala sindiran masih tetap terdengar meski ia sudah berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengabaikan segalanya.

Manik belang tak sengaja menatap satu objek di depan sana. Seorang pemuda berhelai unik terduduk di meja dengan gerakan tenang. Ia sedang membaca buku. Sama seperti Seijuurou, ia mengabaikan segala kegaduhan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan segala cemoohan dari teman sekelas mereka. Olokan-olokan kasar dilontarkan untuknya. Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, telah dihina sedemikian rupa dengan kalimat-kalimat menjijikkan yang Seijuurou sendiri ngeri untuk mendengarnya.

Dia, si pengirim surat, Kuroko Tetsuya. Teruntuk dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Tanpa sadar, pandangan mereka bertemu. Seijuurou terhenyak sendiri. Seolah, hinaan dari teman sekelas menghilang—kelas menjadi sunyi. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua, antara Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Di detik berikutnya, senyum tersungging untuk pemuda berhelai merah. Ia pun tampak tidak peduli dengan pandangan, ucapan, serta cemoohan menjijikkan yang ditujukan padanya.

Melihat senyuman tipis yang ditujukan, Seijuurou hanya mampu membatu di tempat.

 _Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?_

Kuroko Tetsuya beranjak berdiri, ia mengambil satu novel dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Telinganya seolah tuli mendengar teriakan dari teman sekelas seiring perjalanannya. Ia meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan beribu pertanyaan.

' _Aku ingin menemuimu. Pergilah ke atap, Akashi-kun.'_

Seijuurou mendecih.

 _Aku tidak sama denganmu, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi. Akashi adalah keluarga terpandang yang memiliki martabat dan harga diri yang tinggi. Ia tidak perlu mempermalukan nama keluarganya hanya karena sepucuk surat dari seorang pria. Akashi Seijuurou adalah pemuda yang memiliki kelas sosial tinggi di dalam masyarakat. Ia tidak mau dikucilkan dan disindir hanya karena ia menanggapi satu surat menjijikkan dari seorang laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Karena Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi. Ia tidak sama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyukai sesama jenis.

 _Tidak akan pernah._

Tapi, saat Seijuurou berniat untuk keluar dari kelas, tak sengaja ia melewati mejanya.

' _Dasar homo! Kau sampah!'_

' _Makhluk rendahan sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja!'_

' _Berani sekali menembak ketua OSIS? Dasar homo tak tahu diri!'_

' _Menjijikkan!'_

Langkah Seijuurou otomatis berhenti. Ia berfokus pada kalimat demi kalimat jahat yang ditorehkan pada meja si biru langit.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Entah mengapa, rasa bersalah itu perlahan mulai menjalar—menggerogotinya dan mampu membuat dirinya mengepalkan kedua tangan.

.

.

 **\- kuroko tetsuya -**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seijuurou datang cukup pagi. Ia berniat untuk konsul dengan kepala sekolah mengenai rencana apa saja yang dilakukan untuk festival sekolah beberapa bulan lagi. Ketika ia berniat menanggalkan tasnya di kelas, ia terhenti tepat di ujung lorong lantai dua. Ia seolah tak bisa melangkah kala dirinya mendapati keriuhan yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya berdegup tak enak.

Di sana—teman-temannya kembali tertawa. Mereka menertawai satu objek yang tersungkur dengan seragam lecek akibat air mineral.

Kuroko Tetsuya ter- _bully_ tepat di depan matanya.

Buku-buku milik Kuroko Tetsuya telah diinjak habis oleh mereka. Lalu, tanpa ada rasa manusiawi sekali pun, semua orang di sana kembali tertawa. Mengoloki Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pemuda paling menjijikkan seantero sekolah.

Seijuurou seolah menutup kedua mata dan menulikan telinganya. Ia hendak mengabaikan itu semua kalau saja pandangan mereka tak lagi bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba terpacu. Karena tepat di depan matanya, tepat di sekeliling banyak orang yang menghina dirinya, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan segala kekuatan pun tersenyum seadanya.

 _Ia tersenyum karena Seijuurou masih mau melihatnya._

.

.

 **\- akashi seijuurou -**

.

.

Seijuurou tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli.

 _Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli._

Berkali-kali pemuda berambut biru langit itu dihancurkan mentalnya. Dihina sedemikian rupa dan diinjak-injak harga dirinya. Dari sindiran halus hingga tindakan kasar, semua itu dilakukan oleh teman-temannya tepat di depan Seijuurou. Ini seperti sengaja. Semuanya disengaja. Mereka seolah ingin menyiksa Kuroko Tetsuya tepat di hadapannya.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Akashi-kun! Cobalah!"

Suatu hari, Seijuurou mendapati satu tawaran yang membuatnya ingin mati. Salah satu teman sekelas memaksanya untuk menumpahkan jus jeruk ke tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan sekarang, mereka saling berhadapan. Kuroko itu tampak bergeming, ia terjatuh akibat dorongan keras yang berasal dari teman-teman yang lain. Karena pelajaran tengah usai, semuanya pun mulai menyiksa orang itu lagi. Dan Akashi Seijuurou terlibat sebagai 'korban' di permasalahan ini.

Seijuurou menatap Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda berhelai biru menunduk. Poni menutupi kedua matanya yang kosong.

Karena dialah semua ini terjadi.

Kalau saja Kuroko Tetsuya tidak memberikannya surat, kalau saja Kuroko tidak membuat perkataan ambigu yang membuatnya dituduh sedemikian rupa, kalau saja Kuroko tidak menghubungkan Seijuurou dengan permasalahan ini—pasti semuanya tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

 _Bukan penyiksaan yang membuat Seijuurou bisa gila._

"Berikan itu padaku."

Di detik selanjutnya, cairan likuid berwarna itu jatuh—membasahi segala verbal tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih terduduk tak berdaya di bawahnya. Manik belang Seijuurou menggelap.

Semuanya tertawa. Seijuurou menjatuhkan gelas jus yang terbuat dari plastik.

 _Berhenti tertawa!_

Ia ingin meninggalkan pertunjukan konyol ini. Ia muak melihat wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tetap sama meski disiksa seperti ini—

 _Kenapa kau tidak melawan?_

"Akashi Seijuurou—"

Nama lengkapnya terpanggil, langkahnya terhenti.

Suara riuh pun menjadi rendah. Semuanya terdiam.

"—terima kasih."

Perlahan namun pasti, semua orang yang ada di sana pun kembali tertawa keras. Mereka menghina Kuroko Tetsuya yang berterima kasih pada Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda berhelai merah pun berjalan cepat-cepat. Ia meninggalkan Kuroko yang berantakan akibat kembali disiksa dengan lemparan telur busuk dan tepung kedaluarsa.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seijuurou dilanda kebingungan.

 _Kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya berterima kasih padanya?_

.

.

 **\- kuroko tetsuya -**

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Seijuurou kembali mendapatkan surat.

Ia menatap tajam benda tersebut. Namun, ia membaca isinya dan meremasnya kuat. Kita semua tahu itu dari siapa. Dengan segera, ia banting pintu lokernya dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Ia marah, tentu saja. Pemuda itu sudah cukup bersabar dengan penghinaan yang setiap hari dia lihat tanpa belas kasihan.

' _Aku ingin menemuimu, Akashi-kun.'_

 _Kenapa tidak menyerah? Bodohnya dia._

Seijuurou tidak berniat untuk menemuinya. Ia tidak merasa perbuatannya ini salah. Situasinya tidak memungkinkan. Melihat teman-temannya di tempat ini mengenal dirinya, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar. Berdampak untuknya maupun Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia menghindari permasalahan dan mengingkar janji untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tak lama, tawa mereka kembali terdengar.

Seijuurou tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk dan menutup matanya terus-menerus. Ia abaikan cemoohan yang berasal dari dalam kelasnya, mengoloki Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiam menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah.

Seember air kembali dikeluarkan, dijatuhkan dari jendela kelasnya. Tawa menggelegar menyusul kemudian.

 _Padahal, di sana ia menunggu—menunggu kedatangan seorang pengecut._

Ia sempat menoleh pada air yang jatuh dari atas. Seijuurou kembali terduduk di antara orang-orang yang tertawa. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Mata mereka bertemu.

Manik merah kuning seindah permata dengan sepasang mata langit musim panas yang kosong.

Di saat itu jugalah, hati seorang Akashi Seijuurou begitu hancur—

 _Kenapa?_

—karena apapun yang terjadi, senyum Kuroko Tetsuya yang diberikan untuknya takkan pernah luntur.

.

.

 **\- akashi seijuurou -**

.

.

Seijuurou tak mengerti permainan macam apa yang takdir inginkan darinya. Pada suatu hari, mereka kembali bertemu. Berdua. Tidak ada teman-teman yang mengejek Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak setegar biasanya. Badannya bungkuk dan terlihat lelah. Pakaian seragam lagi-lagi basah. Wajahnya pucat dan terdapat beberapa tinta yang mengering di sepanjang tulang pipi hingga dahinya.

Seijuurou terdiam tak percaya.

 _Mereka sudah keterlaluan._

"Oh, Akashi-kun."

 _Kenapa responnya santai sekali?_

Kuroko Tetsuya melewatinya. Ia berjalan menuju toilet pria. Sedangkan Akashi masih terdiam di lorong ujung yang sepi. Sudah setengah bulan penyiksaan itu dilakukan, tapi sepertinya makhluk-makhluk di sekolah sama sekali tidak jera. Hanya karena pernyataan konyol, orang yang bernama Kuroko itu harus terkena imbasan yang membuat mentalnya jatuh.

 _Sejahat-jahatnya dia, Seijuurou tetaplah sosok yang memiliki hati nurani._

Dengan cepat Seijuurou memasuki toilet. Ia dapati Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dari tinta papan yang sudah mengering. Ketika melihat keberadaan Seijuurou di belakangnya, Kuroko tersentak. Ia tak siap ketika pemuda itu mendekati dan memegang tangannya—

"Akashi—"

"Diamlah." Kuroko Tetsuya refleks menurutinya. Ia biarkan tangan yang memegang handuk kecil itu membersihkan wajahnya—membereskan segalanya dari luka. Tetsuya terdiam. Dia seolah tenang. Ia nikmati detik demi detik tangan Seijuurou yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Hingga kala itu, handuk kecil tersebut berhenti di puncak kepalanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Seijuurou melangkah meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Meski tidak seberapa, wajah pemuda biru langit itu sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Semua berkat dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun." Langkahnya terhenti. "Terima kasih."

Pengucapan yang tulus dari diri, Seijuurou tak mampu menerima perkataan tersebut dengan segenap hati.

.

.

 **\- kuroko tetsuya -**

.

.

Kelas kembali riuh ketika pemuda itu beranjak mendekat ke meja seseorang. Akashi Seijuurou tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat Kuroko Tetsuya sudah ada di hadapannya.

Suara-suara itu pun semakin menggelegar.

"Akashi-kun," Suaranya begitu lembut ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Seijuurou dapat menangkap sebuah senyum tulus. "Handukmu kukembalikan. Terima kasih."

Seijuurou tak kunjung menjawab, suara teman-teman sekelas yang tampak tak percaya itu sangat mengganggunya. Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu kalau berbuat benar merupakan hal yang salah kali ini. Ia hanya ingin masalah mereka cepat berakhir. Ia hanya ingin mereka tidak mengikutsertakan namanya lagi. Ia ingin hidupnya tenang tanpa campur masalah dengan pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Persetan dengan perasaan. Logika mengatakan bahwa sesama jenis itu tidak boleh dan dilarang keras.

Karena sekarang, Akashi Seijuurou-lah yang menjadi sasaran olokan hal tabu itu.

 _Akashi Seijuurou tidak sama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya!_

Ekspresi senang terpancar ketika Seijuurou menerima handuk yang mereka gunakan lusa lalu. Namun hal itu langsung lenyap ketika Seijuurou menjatuhkannya, menginjak benda—yang dari awal memang miliknya itu—menggunakan sol sepatu sekolah. Lirikan singkat ditujukan pada pemuda di depannya, dan ia pun menendang benda itu menjauh.

Kuroko Tetsuya tercengang. Semua orang yang ada di kelas pun ikut terdiam.

 _Menyerahlah, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Menginjaknya kasar, menggerakkan sepatunya, hingga handuk putih tersebut yang awalnya bersih menjadi kotor kembali. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mencucinya dengan sangat baik, berharap pandangannya di depan Seijuurou pun juga ikut membaik. Namun setelah kejadian ini, ia tak tahu lagi—

"Akashi—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Suara berat dan dalam, pandangan ngeri ditujukan untuk makhluk tabu yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu. Jadi, jangan ikutkan aku dengan masalahmu." _Kalimat terpanjang dan paling menyakitkan_. "Pergilah dari hadapanku, makhluk rendahan. Kau sampah."

Tawa kecil mulai terdengar, mereka semua terkikik geli. Mereka puas sekali melihat wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang menurut mereka tak ternilai itu. Coba lihat betapa rapuhnya dia, lihatlah dirinya yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar. Sekarang apa? Penolakan Seijuurou benar-benar menohok hatinya. Tampang datar itu hancur dengan beberapa kalimat kasar yang ditujukan padanya.

 _Pertunjukan tak manusiawi, namun cukup menjadi penghibur di cuaca dingin seperti ini._

Mereka semua tertawa. Akashi Seijuurou pun terpaksa ikut tertawa pelan. Namun ia tidak.

Senyum teduh yang selalu terpatri kini sekarang sudah tidak ada.

Sorot matanya meredup—kembali kosong dan gelap.

Wajahnya penuh akan luka.

 _Di mana senyum di bibirmu, Kuroko Tetsuya?_

Di tengah suara tawa, Seijuurou pun menyadarinya.

 _Dialah manusia yang paling menjijikkan sesungguhnya._

.

.

 **\- akashi seijuurou -**

.

.

Di akhir musim gugur, Seijuurou kembali mendapatkan surat—untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

' _Aku ingin menemuimu. Ini yang terakhir, aku janji.'_

 _Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan yang sama—kenapa.

Seijuurou sudah melukainya. Ia sudah menghancurkan Kuroko Tetsuya hingga dasar terdalam. Menghinanya sedemikian rupa. Menamparnya dengan kalimat-kalimat mengerikan.

Lalu sekarang, kenapa?

Tidak ada yang tahu apa pemikirannya saat itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kakinya berbalik, menjauhi kelas, mengabaikan teriakan teman-temannya, dan berjalan cepat menuju atap. Helai merahnya langsung bergerak tatkala angin pagi di musim gugur menerpa dirinya.

Dan di tengah sana, sudah ada Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri membelakanginya—menatap langit.

Suara pintu terbuka, Kuroko Tetsuya berbalik penuh. Ia tersenyum. "Senang bisa melihatmu kembali, Akashi-kun."

 _Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum._

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Mereka memang sekelas, mereka memang teman—tapi bukan berarti mereka akrab. Selama satu semester ini, mereka belum pernah berbicara seperti biasa. Kuroko Tetsuya akan mengobrol bila ditempatkan satu kelompok dengan Seijuurou. Selain itu, tak ada—atau bisa dibilang, tidak pernah bertatap muka lagi.

 _Kalau begitu, kenapa perasaan itu harus ad_ _a?_

Seijuurou juga tidak mengerti.

Bahkan ia tak tahu apa isi pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya sewaktu orang itu kembali memberikan senyum tulus.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengerti, Akashi-kun." Seijuurou tersentak pelan. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin berkata kalau—"

 _Tolong jangan kataka_ _n—_

"—aku sangat menyukaimu."

Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou tercengang. Badannya sedikit gemetar. Belum sempat menjawab, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengangkat tangan—memotong keluhan.

"Jangan dijawab. Aku sudah tahu."

 _Terus kenapa!?_

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya, Akashi-kun."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku pergi—"

Seijuurou tahu semua ini tak berguna. Ia tahu semuanya tak lagi sama. Kehidupannya akan berbeda kalau di dunia ini masih ada manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tak mau lagi mendengar omong kosong. Ia ingin pergi—

"Akashi-kun benar, aku ini makhluk rendahan." Suaranya kembali menginterupsi. Seijuurou yang ingin pergi langsung terhenti. "Tapi … aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun, sampai-sampai aku tak memikirkan segala resiko."

Tanpa sadar, tanpa berbalik, Seijuurou mendengarkan.

"Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah menyesal bisa menyukaimu."

Tangan Seijuurou terkepal hebat. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana—

"Hanya kau alasanku hidup untuk saat ini."

Angin berhembus. Kau membatu. Suara lembut semakin menjauh—

Jantung Seijuurou berdegup cepat.

 _Oh, itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?_

Jeritan terdengar dari bawah. Seijuurou segera menoleh ke belakang. Matanya menangkap Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah berdiri di atas pagar, tersenyum pelan ketika melihat setinggi apa dirinya berpijak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?"

Seijuurou berteriak.

Kuroko menghela napas, ia tersenyum lega.

"Kau menginginkanku lenyap, Akashi-kun. Tak apa. Aku mengerti…"

Ia mengerti—bila dirinya tak ada, maka hidup Akashi Seijuurou yang normal akan kembali.

 _Apa kau tahu, seberapa besar cintanya terhadapmu, Seijuurou?_

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi Seijuurou memanggil namanya. Nama kecilnya. Kuroko tersentak, namun ia bahagia. Keseimbangan tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan—

"TIDAK! TETSUYA!"

Cengiran pelan tersungging, air mata pun sontak mengalir. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Akashi Seijuurou hingga beberapa detik.

Tangan ingin menggapai tubuh itu—

" _Bila kau yang meminta, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal."_

—semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia tidak bisa menggapainya.

.

.

 **\- akakuro -**

.

.

"Akashi-kun, aku harus pergi."

Goncangan pelan ia sadari. Segera Seijuurou membuka mata. Ia lihat laki-laki berhelai biru muda saat pertama ia sadar. Sudah pukul enam kurang. Sepuluh menit lagi rapat akan dimulai.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

Secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir Tetsuya, pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Tetsuya hanya mengerjap dibuatnya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Seijuurou berdiri. Ia memberikan senyum terakhir pada Tetsuya untuk hari ini. "Datanglah lagi besok. Tunggu aku, Tetsuya."

Pemuda berhelai merah sudah siap meninggalkan taman, kalau saja mantelnya tak ditarik oleh tangan mungil berkulit pucat.

"Akashi-kun melupakan ini." Tetsuya melepaskan syal pemberian Seijuurou. Dengan pelan, ia ikatkan benda itu dengan rapi di leher pemuda berhelai merah di depannya. "Jangan dilepas, nanti kau sakit."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Tetsuya tak menanggapinya.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

Untuk terakhir kali, ia tepuk puncak kepala pemuda berhelai biru di depannya. Tersenyum dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat penutup tersebut menjadi akhir pertemuan singkat mereka di hari itu.

.

.

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu—"_

"— _karena itulah, jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku."_

.

.

* * *

 **under the same sky — owari**

* * *

 **A/N** : hai, saya balik lagi dengan fanfik AkaKuro. saya gatau lah. ide ini langsung terlintas sewaktu teman saya mengirimkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan LGBT ke saya.

tapi ada satu hal yang saya tahu: jadi LGBT itu ga seindah mereka yang berada di dalam fanfik. :"

sedih juga memang, tapi mau gimana. LGBT di mata negara memang sudah mencoreng nama baik sih. dan kita ... ga terlalu bisa buat banyak buat mengatasi hal ini. /LAH KOK CURHAT/

sekian dari saya, **terima kasih sudah membaca! mind to review?**

* * *

 **under the same sky — omake**

* * *

Seijuurou hendak ingin melewati taman belakang untuk pergi ke gedung olahraga kalau saja netranya tak menangkap satu sosok yang berjongkok di bawah pohon sepagi ini. Seijuurou mengernyit, namun ia tak peduli. Bisa saja ia abaikan orang itu kalau tak ada eksistensi berupa biru langit yang ditujukan dari si sosok tak dikenal.

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti. Ia terdiam.

Rasa takut itu tidak ada, yang ia penuhi hanyalah penasaran tiada gentar. Ia dekati sosok tersebut lebih dekat.

Ia dapat seorang pemuda terduduk di sana, menghitung kelopak bunga yang kini sudah hampir gugur. Menyadari ada seseorang di belakang, sontak ia berbalik.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Seijuurou tersentak.

Sosok lain mengerjap.

"Kuroko … Tetsuya?"

Perasannya campur aduk. Logika tak lagi berjalan. Yang ada kini pendapat khayalan yang mampu membuat semuanya masuk akal. Namun melihat sosok tersebut di hadapannya, membuat Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Kau … Tetsuya."

Orang itu pun perlahan mendekat, ia tersenyum pelan. Seijuurou menahan napas.

"Ya, aku Kuroko Tetsuya." Katanya. "Kau mengenalku. Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Siapa kau?"

.

.

 _konon katanya, orang yang sudah mati takkan pernah mengingat semua peristiwa yang ia lalui selama dirinya hidup. Ia akan melupakan segalanya. Baik keluarga, teman, dan cinta mereka._

.

.

 **UNDER THE SAME SKY — END**


End file.
